Music and Polaroids
by runswithvampiresobv
Summary: Bella's bored while waiting for Edward to come home from a hunting trip. She questions his music tastes, and finds a Polaroid camera in his room. When he returns, they fool around with it and end up having cute, innocent fun. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight, Elvis, or The Beatles.**

It was around 1 in the afternoon. I was in Edward's room, he was out hunting. I had some free time with myself because Alice was doing something. I looked around the familiar room and what caught my eye to pass time was his music collection.  
He had a huge collection ranging from artists in the 1920's to now. He said he organized them by year and personal preference.  
There was a small gap in the 1960's part. I looked at the top of stereo and saw two CDs. One was A Hard Day's Night by The Beatles and the other was Kissin' Cousins by Elvis.

The Elvis album was pretty familiar to me. In the summer Charlie would blast that album throughout the house.

I noticed Edward had a lot Beatles albums and a lot of Elvis. I wonder which one he liked better. He could be stringing along with "Elvis is the king of rock" or "The Beatles are legends". I found myself looking back to forth to each album clearly confused. I heard laughter coming from Alice and Jasper's room.

An idea came to mind. _Maybe I should ask the other Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are here.  
_  
"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie" I didn't have to shout. They heard me their sensitive vampire hearing.

Only three of the vampires appeared, obviously Rosalie wouldn't come.

"Who do you prefer The Beatles or Elvis?" I asked with the two albums in my hands.

"The Beatles, " Jasper answered.

"ELVIS!" Emmet replied impersonating Elvis' dance moves.

Alice, the pixie like vampire, kept her eyes to the ground.

"Which one, Alice?"

The small pixie like vampire kept her eyes to the floor.

"She has a bad experience with both." Jasper answered for her.

I arched my eyebrow confused. "I'll explain later," Alice mouthed.

I nodded my head. "Thanks guys,"

I turned back to decide which one Edward preferred. For a majority of the day I sill tried to 

figure out which one. To keep myself occupied. I snooped around his room. I went to the area where it had today's music.  
Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, Muse, Death Cab for Cutie, Sufjan Stevens, Keane, and tons of other bands I haven't heard of. I picked up one of the CD's from the stack. I didn't bother to look at name. The artwork was light blue with Japanese buildings on the bottom. I went to look at the song titles when I dropped the CD. I picked up the CD and put it with the others.

On the end of the CD shelf was another black box. Inside this one was a Polaroid camera. I remember Charlie having one of these. "Money suckers'" was his name for them. There were some Polaroids in the box already, the film was faded but I could see pictures of each Cullen children. In eighties fashion, Alice was wearing a bright blue headband making her short spiky hair messier. She wore a dark blue cut off shoulder sweater. Jasper wearing a plain blue shirt; I never thought of him as the trendy guy anyway. I then found Emmett's he was smiling madly and wearing a Poison shirt. Rosalie's was beneath his and she was wearing a similar outfit to Alice. Last was Edward, he wore a plain white shirt and wearing a pair of black Wayfarers. His casual disarray the same. Edward was still the same; you could see he was still inhumanly beautiful even through the fading film.

The rest of my day consisted of listening to the Edward's music. It started to get dark and a yawn interrupted me when I sang along to one of the CDs. I had left the Polaroid camera on the table next to the bed. I decided to hide the Polariod camera under the pillow. I was going to get a picture of a surprised Edward.

xxxx

I woke up at sometime in the middle of the night. The bright stars and moon lit the room. I turned on my side and bumped into something hard and cold.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hello love," He bent down his head and kissed my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into his chest. _Wait... regain conscience you need a picture!_ I grabbed the camera from the pillow and took a picture of him. A bright flash lit up the room.

"Mm I take it you found my Polaroid camera?"  
"Yep,"  
"I've haven't used that since '88." he chuckled.

I laid the picture beside me on the bed so it could form. A few minutes of silence, I went to look at it. I couldn't. _Turn a light on Bella._ I scolded myself.

"Wait," Edward said.  
I turned over to him.  
"How about we take a bunch of pictures then look at them?" he asked unsure of my response.  
"Alright,"  


I sat up straighter and handed him the camera. He brought it up to his face and took the picture. Again, the flash lit up the room. He put the film next to his. He put his arm around my waist and took a picture of me and him from a higher angle with his left arm.

Flash.

He took the other film and put it aside. As I posed for another picture, Edward said my name. He looked at my with his smoldering topaz orbs. He had a face of love and admiration. I tried to mirror the expression. He face got closer to mine our noses almost touching. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

Flash.

He took that one and put it aside. We took a dozen more pictures ranging to silly to serious.

"Now can we look at them?"  
"Yep," he turned on the light next to the bed.

First there was the one of him surprised by me taking a picture. I'm definitely going to keep that one. The first picture of me was next to it and Edward grabbed put it on his side, smiled, and acted like he didn't do anything. We went through the remaining pictures. Some were from his angle and some were from mine. I took my favorite. It was from Edward's angle. He was smiling and I was kissing his cheek

"I like this one a lot. I'm keeping this one in a special place." he said looking a down at one of them. This one was from angle and he was kissing my cheek.

We split the rest up; I looked very stupid in some. But Edward said he was keeping them. I involuntarily yawned when I laughed at a picture where I was caught blinking.

"You need sleep, Bella,"  
"No I do-" I was interrupted by another yawn.  
He gave me a look of "I told you so".

"Ok. Fine I'll sleep."  
He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek.

He picked up the Polaroid and put them on the table. I laid back in bed and he put his arm around me.

While reviewing my day through my mind I remembered one thing that was bothering me.

"Edward, The Beatles or Elvis?"

His soft laughter shook the bed. "Why, love?"  


"Well, I was looking through your CDs and I noticed the The Beatles and Elvis weren't put back. I didn't know which order they were; I knew you organized them by personal preference."

"Did you find out which one?"

I pouted. "Nope, I asked Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to get ideas. It turns out Jasper prefers Beatles. Emmett prefers Elvis. Alice... wouldn't give me an answer.  
Jasper said she had a bad experience with both."

He quietly laughed. "Let's just say George and Elvis were amazed by the short girl. They followed her a little bit."

"What about Rosalie?"

He kept laughing. "Paul and John were after her."

I laughed imagining the band members and Elvis following the beautiful Rosalie and the pixie like Alice.

"So, which one Edward?"

"The Beatles, most definitely." He kissed my cheek and put his marble lips to my ear and whispered.

_"Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die_"

--

**The lyrics are from 'And I Love Her' by The Beatles. If anyone wanted to know. :)**


End file.
